The Rager
The Rager is the third episode of the fourth season of and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary BORN TO BE WILD — Connor continues his search to uncover the secrets of Mystic Falls and tries to convince Jeremy to work with him. With Meredith’s help, Damon and Klaus question Connor, but the confrontation takes a lethal turn. Trying to keep her new life as normal as possible, Elena is determined to continue her senior year at Mystic Falls High with support from Matt and Caroline. Rebekah’s arrival at school makes it difficult for Elena to control her anger, but she learns that confronting Rebekah can be extremely dangerous. Later, Rebekah realizes how alone she is, and reaches out to April. Stefan takes Elena on a thrilling motorcycle ride in an effort to show her that life can still be fun. Tyler gets a surprise visit from Hayley, a werewolf who helped him through the ordeal of breaking his sire-bond to Klaus. Concerned about Elena, as well as his own emotions, Stefan turns to a sympathetic Caroline for advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Grace Phipps as April Young * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Guest Cast * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Nicci Faires as Heather Trivia *Antagonist: Connor Jordan and Rebekah Mikaelson. *This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season Four, The Hunter Chapter. *Rebekah moves out of Klaus' mansion. *This is the second episode of the show in which a vampire's daylight ring is forcibly taken off of them. The first was Damon by Stefan in Season One. In this episode it is Elena by Rebekah. *Elena is the fifth main character to be infected with werewolf venom after Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline. While Rebekah is also infected, the venom only weakens her temporarily because she is an Original and cannot be killed by anything other than white oak wood. *This episode reveals that Jeremy is a potential member of the Brotherhood of the Five. *Damon and Klaus team up, leading to a possible friendship.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Vampire-Diaries-Bite-1055023.aspx * April and Rebekah begin a friendship in this episode. * This is the first episode where Werewolf Venom is transmitted to vampire via ingestion, instead of the usual method of infection via a bite. * It was implied that Rebekah has never sustained a bite from a werewolf before, as she was unfamiliar to the hallucinogenic effects of werewolf venom after drinking the beer that Connor spiked with it. * This episode marks the first instance of a non-werewolf using Werewolf Venom as a weapon. * This episode marks Hayley's introduction to the series, as well as the first time Klaus meets Hayley. *Hayley is the first werewolf seen since The Reckoning. * Elena almost kills Matt while feeding, just as Caroline almost killed him in Bad Moon Rising, but Damon stops her before she drains him of blood. * Damon tells a scared Elena that he'll teach her how to control her vampire hunger by feeding on humans without killing them. Tropes *This episode was a perfect example of Unspoken Plan Guarantee , meaning that a plan's likelihood to succeed is inversely proportional to how much the audience know about it. Since we knew nothing of Damon's plan to snare Connor it worked like clockwork. *Another great example of Torture Always Works - despite the fact that the vampire that was feeding on Matt could have just as well compelled him to forget everything about it, Connor was sure he was going to get a truthful answer when he put his knife on Matt's neck. Lucky for Matt he had an scapegoat vampire waiting in the wings (Rebekah.) *A classic rule of writing is that one should show, not tell how they are feeling. Elena's constantly repeating that she hates Rebekah and has never felt such rage is a sad example of "that makes me so angry ": stating the emotions because she cannot show it thought actions or expressions. Unless it's actually "so this is what anger feels like? " the trope used when a character who is so nice (or without emotions) and has never felt angry before. *The security guards from [http://www.startrek.com/ Star Trek] , the original series, wore Red Shirts. Since many of them were nameless and never survive the away mission, this became the trope namer. Every time that some nameless character is introduced, and we expect them to die soon, they are called "Red Shirts." *The sequence where Matt appears and tells Rebekah exactly what she needed to hear, but then he was not there, is a great example of it was "all just a dream !" *It seems that neither Tyler/Caroline nor Stefan/Elena "can't get no satisfaction ": their make out sessions have been interrupted by serious "moment killers ." *Although Damon warns him not to boast, it seems that Jeremy is taking a level in Badass. He left behind the days of geeky pothead and looks able to hold his own on a fight, or at least take part on a evil plan to take out the hunter who wants to kill all his friends. Cultural References *The Urban Dictionary defines Rager as a student party where lots of alcohol is consumed. * - a system of techniques to control the triggers and effects of an angered emotional state. *" " - American expression meaning "to make peace". Probably an allusion to putting down the to end hostilities between natives and colonists. In times of peace, weapons should be buried (cached). *Caroline tells Stefan he should write a self-help book for vampires and go on : an ABC talk show created by Barbara Walters. The original format has four women discussing everyday subjects and jointly interviewing famous people. *'' '' is a 1963 Ray Bradbury novel about a traveling circus whose sinister owner has a tattoo for each person he has bound in service (similar to Connor's tattoo, that grows with each killing...) *Elena riding Stefan's bike with arms outstretched reminded us of Rose and Jack in the 1997 film standing on the prow of the ship shouting, "I am the king of the world!!!" *"The Rager" is also the title of the 19th episode from the second season of the TV show The O.C. Behind the Scenes *Brian Young delivered a draft of 4.03. In José Molina´s words, the episode has “More sex and blood than you can shake a white oak stake at!” https://twitter.com/ixde/status/224760699010809856 *According to Julie Plec, Elena’s just a roller coaster of anger, and hostility, and compassion, and sadness. Watching Rebekah push her buttons to the extreme had driven Elena to a pretty dark place."http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/10/18/vampire-diaries-blood-sharing-rager/" - "EW" *Zach Roerig makes his 50th appearance as Matt Donovan in this episode. The other actors who appear in 50 episodes or more are: Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen and Katerina Graham. *This episode had about 2.87 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.04 million less than the previous episode. * Hashtag during the airing is #Klamon Continuity *Klaus, Rebekah and Meredith were last seen in Growing Pains. *Damon and Meredith read Pastor Young's letter, which is first seen in Memorial. *In this episode, a main character attempts to kill Rebekah for the second time this season. The first time Damon attacked her with the white oak stake in Growing Pains, ''and the second was Elena. *Damon, Stefan, Matt, Klaus, Connor and Jeremy all mentioned the events from Memorial''. *While talking to Klaus, Tyler mentions the body-switching incident, which happened in The Departed and Growing Pains. *Alaric was mentioned by Stefan and Rebekah. He was last seen in'' Memorial'' as a ghost'.' *Elena mentions Klaus leaving Rebekah while talking to her. In Growing Pains, Klaus snapped Rebekah's neck before leaving town. *This is the second time that Matt is almost killed by a friend/ex-girlfriend after they've become a vampire. The first time was by Caroline in Bad Moon Rising. The second time is by Elena in this episode. *Rebekah recalls the events from The Departed, such as her forcing Matt's truck run off Wickery Bridge, which caused Elena and Alaric's deaths. *The white oak stake was last seen in Growing Pains. This is its second appearance in Season Four. * This episode marks the first appearance of Hayley (guest starring Phoebe Tonkin). * Rebekah last saw Stefan and Elena in Growing Pains. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Hospital **Salvatore Boarding House **The Woods ***Connor's Trailer **Mystic Falls High School **Lockwood Mansion **Rebekah's House **Gilbert House Quotes :Elena: (to Stefan in response to Rebekah walking into class) "Ugh... And just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental." ---- :Rebekah: "You're welcome to join, Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet." :Elena: "It's a pretty enormous hatchet." :Rebekah: "Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." ---- :Elena: "So you left the only person on earth that actually likes you?" :Rebekah: "Well, your boyfriend liked me once. Actually, a lot more than once." ---- :Rebekah: (to Stefan and Elena) "Well, history is my favorite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman? Oh, that's right. (She lowers her voice to a whisper) I killed him." ---- :Elena: (to Stefan about Rebekah) "I hate her. I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her... and I hate that I hate her!" ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena) "See you in gym! I think it's dodgeball day." ---- :Hayley: (to Tyler) "Hey, Lockwolf!" ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena) "You come into my house, throw around false accusations, and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?" ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "See, rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt? Take it from me-- it'll destroy you." ---- :Klaus: (to Tyler) "I don't '''know' anything, but I put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality? You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There, you met a pack of werewolves,' begged '''them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous, with the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low... then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real... and Caroline has no idea." ---- :Klaus: (to Connor) "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" ---- :Klaus: (to Connor) "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." ---- :Klaus: "I should've killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot." :Tyler: "Yeah, well, you used my body as an escape hatch, then kissed my girlfriend, so maybe we're even." :Klaus: "Not even close. But, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left. Consider them your new bodyguards." ---- :Damon: "Good day for a mid-life crisis. 164 years? I’d say you’re due." :Stefan: "Elena’s transition into a vampire has been a little depressing. I want to help her have some fun." :Damon: "Oh. Those who can’t do, teach." :Stefan: "Well, I see that we’re still fighting. Got it. Where are you going?" :Damon: "That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so he’s basically got vampire poison in a bottle. And I’m going to find him. And I’m going to eat him." :Stefan: "I’ll go with you." :Damon: "I don’t want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of here. Isn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose, leaves?" :Stefan: "That was before she turned." :Damon: "And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I’m not wanted here anymore." :Stefan: "Listen, you blood-shared with my girlfriend, and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don’t you stop being dramatic?" :Damon: "No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." ---- :Connor: "Tell me which of your high school friends is a bloodsucker." :Matt: "Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson." :Connor: "Thank you. When you wake up, she'll be long gone." ---- :Rebekah: "Hey Matt." (Matt does not reply.) :Rebekah: "So I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." (Matt continues to ignore her and swap books out of his locker.) :Rebekah: "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." ---- :Klaus: "I see my reputation precedes me. Nothing to bad I hope?" :Hayley: "A little bad. Mostly repulsive." ---- :Meredith: "Why are you being so cryptic?" :Damon: "Close the door." :Meredith: "Tell me that is not a bomb." :Damon: "Okay, it's a kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten." :Meredith: "Why didn't you call your brother?" :Damon: "Because I'm proud, and stubborn, and... Oh look! You're already here! Come on, you're not going to get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly, cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself but if I move... (He touches the wires) Poof!" :Meredith: (panicked) "Okay." (She picks up a hunter's knife and starts to work on the arrow) :Damon: "So, how well do you know Pastor Young?" :Meredith: "He was a patient of mine. Always a nice guy." :Damon: "Nice ''crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls.'' :Meredith: "What does it mean, "A greater evil is coming?" Don't we have great evil already?" :Damon: "You'd think!" ---- :Stefan: "You came." :Klaus: " I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine." ---- :Damon: (to Connor about Klaus) Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil? (He points to Klaus) Because I fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that. :Klaus: Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets. : Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x03-01.jpg 4x03-02.jpg 4x03-03.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x03-05.jpg 4x03-06.jpg connor4x03.jpg |-|Screencaps= The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Video-Preview-The-Rager.jpg Girl-and-guy-on-motorcycle-240x200.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries26.png Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-The-Rager.jpg Stefan-elena-motorcycle.jpg Rebekah-the-rager.jpg H053a-o25-vam1-10-01.jpg Mqdefault.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-2-The-Rager.jpg Safe image.jpg 669831.jpg Best--vampire-diarie.jpg 84602PCNPaul05-3276308981368862891.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-26-22h46m52s225.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season4-episode3-the-rager-damon-and-elena.jpg ES18.png Stefan-Elena-and-Rebekah-in-4.03-The-Rager.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Full-Video-and-Recap-The-Rager-01-2012-10-26.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Elean.png Meredith Damon.JPG Connor-and-Jeremy-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Tvd-recap-the-rager-36.jpg Klaus_and_tyler_The_Rager.jpg 20121202-221645.JPG 20121202-222739_0.JPG 20121202-221957.JPG 20121202-221810_0.JPG 20121202-222330.JPG 20121202-222433.JPG 20121202-222926_0.JPG 20121202-222734.JPG 20121202-222521.JPG 20121202-222245.JPG 20121202-222401.JPG 20121202-222751.JPG Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo3 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo3 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo1 1280.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E03.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 03.22 -2014.06.12 17.16.52-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E03.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 03.31 -2014.06.12 17.17.25-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E03.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 19.22 -2014.06.12 17.15.43-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E03.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 11.47 -2014.06.12 17.16.03-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E03.720p.WEB-DL.x264-mRS.mkv snapshot 03.41 -2014.06.12 17.17.41-.jpg Delena403-1.jpg Delena403-2.jpg Delena403-3.jpg Delena403-4.jpg Delena403-5.jpg Delena403-6.jpg Vampire-diaries-4.03-the-rager-shirt-off.png Damon Salvatore - 4x03.jpg Damon S. - 4x03.jpg Damon - 4x03.jpg Delena403-7.jpg Delena403-8.jpg Delena403-9.jpg Delena403-10.jpg Delena403-11.jpg|Elena hallucinates Damon Delena403-12.jpg Delena403-13.jpg Delena403-14.jpg Delena403-15.jpg Delena403-16.jpg Delena403-17.jpg Delena403-18.jpg Delena403-19.jpg Delena403-20.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 4x03set.jpg|Claire on 4x03 set Motorscan.jpg|TV Guide Scan References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four